nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
THQ
THQ (also known as Toy Headquarters) is an American developer and publisher known for their wrestling games, including the popular WWE Day of Reckoning series. They have the rights to create games on the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Games Workshop, Ultimate Fighting Championship, Nickelodeon, Disney Pixar, and the Dreamwork franchises. On December 19th, 2012, just days after the Humble THQ bundle ended, THQ filed for chapter 11 bankruptcy, essentially wiping out shareholders. Games (Published or Developed) Note these will be games that have appeared on Nintendo systems only Nintendo Entertainment System * ''Wayne Gretzky Hockey'' Nintendo 64 * ''Aidyn Chronicles: The First Mage'' * ''Conker's Bad Fur Day'''' (Europe only)'' * ''Destruction Derby 64'' * ''Road Rash 64'' * ''Quest 64'' * ''Star Wars: Episode 1: Battle for Naboo'''' (Europe only)'' * ''WCW Nitro'' * ''WCW vs. nWo: World Tour'' * ''WCW/nWo Revenge'' * ''WWF No Mercy'' * ''WWF WrestleMania 2000'' Game Boy Color * ''NHL 2000'' Nintendo GameCube * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' * ''Barnyard'' * ''Big Mutha Truckers'' * ''Bratz: Forever Diamondz'' * ''Bratz: Rock Angelz'' * ''Cars'' * ''Finding Nemo'' * ''Hot Wheels Velocity X'' * ''Hot Wheels World Race'' * ''Monster House'' * ''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island'' * [[Nicktoons Unite!|''Nicktoons Unite!]] * [[Ratatouille|''Ratatouille]] * ''Red Faction II'' * ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' * ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' * ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' * ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab'' * [[SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!|''SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!]] * [[Tak and the Power of Juju|''Tak and the Power of Juju]] * ''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' * ''Tak 3: The Great Juju Challenge'' * ''Teen Titans'' * ''Tetris Worlds'' * ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies'' * ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion'' * ''The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules'' * ''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown'' * ''The Incredibles'' * ''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer'' * ''The Polar Express'' * ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game'' * ''WWE Crush Hour'' * ''WWE Day of Reckoning'' * ''WWE Day of Reckoning 2'' * ''WWE Wrestlemania X8'' * ''WWE Wrestlemania XIX'' Game Boy Advance * ''Alex Rider: Stormbreaker'' * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth'' * ''Banjo-Pilot'' * ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' * ''Barnyard'' * ''Bratz Babyz'' * ''Bratz: Forever Diamondz'' * ''Bratz: Rock Anglez'' * ''Bratz: The Movie'' * ''Cars'' * ''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' * ''Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle'' * ''Drake & Jake'' * ''EverGirl'' * ''The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules'' * ''The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World'' * [[The Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft!|''The Fairly OddParents: Enter the Cleft!]] * [[The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown|''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown]] * ''Finding Nemo'' * ''The Incredibles'' * ''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer'' * ''Ratatouille'' * ''Sonic Advance'' * ''Sonic Advance 2'' * ''Sonic Advance 3'' * ''Sonic Battle'' * ''Sonic Pinball Party'' Nintendo DS * ''Avatar'' * ''Bratz 4 Real'' * ''Cars Race-O-Rama'' * ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter'' * ''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' * ''MX vs. ATV: Reflex'' * ''SpongeBob's Truth or Square'' * ''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer'' * ''World of Zoo'' * ''WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2008'' * ''WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2009'' * ''WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2010'' * ''Zoo Tycoon 2 DS'' Wii * ''All Star Cheer Squad'' * ''All Star Cheer Squad 2'' * ''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?: Make the Grade'' * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno'' * ''Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Burning Earth'' * ''Barnyard'' * ''Battle of the Bands'' * ''Big Beach Sports'' * ''Bratz Girlz Really Rock'' * ''Bratz: The Movie'' * ''Cars'' * ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' * ''Cars Race-O-Rama'' * ''de Blob'' * ''Deadly Creatures'' * ''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' * ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter'' * ''Marvel Super Hero Squad'' * ''SpongeBob's Truth or Square'' * ''The Biggest Loser'' * ''World of Zoo'' * ''Worms: A Space Oddity'' * ''WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2008'' * ''WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2009'' * ''WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw 2010'' ES: THQ Category: Developers Category: Publishers Category:Companies Category:Defunct companies